kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinnikuman Lady
Kinnikuman Lady (キン肉マンレディー) is a manga by Masashi Ogawa. It was serialised in Ultra Jump Egg and published by Shueisha's Young Jump. Its title is a parody of Devilman Lady. As a side-effect of Meat Alexandria going into hibernation in his Preserve Capsule, Meat's mind transports to a parallel world in which the chojin are now female. About (More to Come) Story (More to Come) 'Characters' *[[Kinnikuman Lady (character)|'Kinnikuman Lady (character)']]' ' **A female version of Kinnikuman *[[Meat Alexandria|'Meat Alexandria']]' ' **A female version of Meat *[[The Terryman Girl|'The Terryman Girl']]' ' **A female version of Terryman *[[Kinkotsuman|'Kinkotsuman']]' ' *[[Iwao|'Iwao']]' ' *'Harabotie Muscle ' **The female version of Harabote Muscle *[[Lady Robin|'Lady Robin']]/Bara Cuda **A female version of Robin Mask *[[Specialwoman|'Specialwoman']]' ' **A female version of Specialman *'Lady Canadianman ' **A female version of Canadianman **Techniques: *** Canadian Backbreaker *** Permafrost Drop *** Atomic Bombs Away *'Kinta Kunta ' **The female version of Kintaman *'Una Skyman ' **The female version of Skyman *'Mutter Brocken ' **The mother of Fraulein and Bruder Brocken *'Kanibeko ' **The female version of Kani Base *'Kali Cook ' *'Copper Bell Woman ' **The female version of Copper Bellman *'Mokumokujo ' *'Tulip Woman ' *'Sphinxwoman ' **The female version of Sphinxman *'Ramen Niang ' *'Lupina ' **The female version of Lupin *'Amazonwoman ' **The female version of Amazonman *'Zoe de la Vega ' **The female version of Zorroman *'Yoshi-Guy ' *'Ghana Mask ' **The female version of Gagne Mask *'Red Shoes Man ' *'Jessie Maivia ' **The female version of Jesse Maivia *'Princess Kamehame ' **The female version of Prince Kamehame *'Dorlo Flears ' *'Goddess Von Erich ' **The female version of God Von Erich *'Jeanne d'Arc Stickyboard ' **The female version of Jean Steamboard *'Beautiful Rhodes ' **The female version of Beauty Rhodes *'Red Mask (female) ' *'The Skull Bose ' **The female version of Skull Bozu *'Silver Riki(female) ' *'Devil Magicienne ' **A female version of Devil Magician *'Hellblock (female) ' *'Sheik Seijin ' *'Black Shadow (female) ' **A female version of Black Shadow *'Chavo Buerrori ' **A female version of Chavo Kuerrori *'Dynamite Piper (female) ' **A female version of Dynamite Piper *'Bijinsman ' **A female version of Beansman *'Bruder Brocken ' *'Fraulein Brocken Jr. ' **A female version of Brocken Jr. *'Graydar Girl ' *'Ladies' Benkiman ' **A female version of Benkiman *'Mitsuru Ogami/Wolfwoman ' **A female version of Wolfman *'Pentagona ' **A female version of Pentagon *'Warsman Devushka ' **A female version of Warsman *'Cubikman ' **A female version of Cubeman *'Jawsie ' **A female version of Jawsman *'The Baroness Potato ' **A female version of The Baron Potato *'Fisher-chans ' **A female version of The Fishers *'Chie Nowoman ' **A female version of Mindpuzzleman *'Mrs. Teapack ' **A female version of Teapackman *'O-Tile ' **A female version of Tileman *'Machinne Hansen ' **A female version of Machine Hansen *'Watchitch ' **A female version of Watchman *'Saboteña ' **The alternate/female version of Cactusman *'Squid Succubus ' **A female version of Squid Devil *'Eelwoman ' **A female version of Eelman *'Sazae Kin ' **A female version of Sazae King *'Smileun ' **A female version of Smileman *'Oil Skin Man ' **A female version of Oilman *'King Cobrassiere (Naja Naja Cook) ' **A female version of King Cobra *'Cousin Brocken ' *'Kindheit Freund Brocken ' *'Masami Oguro ' **A female version of Daikoku Majin *'Daikokumajin ' *'Yorozu Wafu ' **A female version of Wahooman *'Buffaloman Bonita ' **A female version of Buffaloman *'Springman Ineka ' **A female version of Springman *'Atlantid ' **A female version of Atlantis *'Aam Strong ' **A female version of Armstrong *'Codename: Black Hole ' **A female version of Black Hole *'Queen Ton' **A female version of King Ton *'Miss Carmen ' **A female version of Mr Khamen *'Puripurimanman ' **A female version of Puripuriman *'Millie Yonhell ' **A female version of Million Hell *'Flash Sherballon ' **A female version of Flasher Balloon *'Spider Girl Chirasu ' **A female version of Scatter Spider *'Miss Americana ' *'Stereo Cassette Player King ' **A female version of Stero Cassette King *'Mauntan ' **A female version of The Mountain *'Shishke Baboo ' **A female version of Shishkeba Boo *'Crystalwoman ' **A female version of Crystalman *'Puyoppuyo ' **A female version of Puyo-Puyo *'Spray Witch ' **A female version of Spray Genie *'Paper Mirra (female) ' **A female version of Toilet Paper Mummy *'The Kunoichi ' **A female version of The Ninja *'Princess Asura ' **A female version of Asuraman *'Machine Gorizaemon ' *'Gyokuo ' *'Shumai ' *'Wukong Niang ' **A female version of Wukongman Gallery O0314041813233370140.jpg|Female akuma chojins Pentagona.png|Pentagona Buffaloman_Bonita.jpg|Buffaloman Bonita Cannadianwoman.jpg Akuma_girls.jpg Robinlady.jpg|Robin Lady Kinnikuman_Lady.jpg|Kinnikman Lady Mutter_brocken.jpg|Mutter Brocken External References *Ultra Jump Egg - Kinnikuman Lady *Shueisha - Kinnikuman Lady 'References' Category:Kinnikuman Lady